Sick Week
by luvme123
Summary: Makoharu oneshot in which Haru is sick and wakes up in...odd situations. Also, Makoto's cousin is there. (Non-stereotypical cousin-comes-for-a-visti oneshot.) T for implications of non-con but not actually non-con.


_Day 1 - Seemingly Normal_

"Kimiko! We weren't expecting you so early," Makoto admits to his cousin as he opens the front door to the Tachibana household to see her small built brunette instead of Haru. _He'd been getting better, I thought he'd be here today for sure..._ "If I'm being honest, I was hoping you were Haru - you remember Nanase Haruka, right? He's been awfully sick these last few days, and even though I've been making sure he's caring for himself, he's still a bit under the weather."

"Oh, that's a shame. I remember Haruka, though; he'd always keep you to himself whenever I was over wheb we were younger and left me to play with the twins." Kimiko smiles fondly, giggling as she steps in and slides her shoes off.

"Here, let me take your bag to where you'll be staying. I hope you don't mind, but you'll have to room with Ran. I offered my room, but mom and dad said it would be more practical for you to room with a girl."

"It's fine, Makoto-kun," Kimiko says, giggling again, "No need to worry."

Makoto blushes and continues down the hall to the twins' room. He drops Rens bed and sighs; he wasn't looking forward to sharing a bed with Ren, he kicked too much. Anything to make Kimiko more comfortable during her stay, though, he told himself and he returns to the living room with his usual bright smile.

"My mother and father are both at work, and the twins are at a playgroup they visit during the weekends," He explains, "In fact, you're lucky you caught me - I was just about to go check on Haru. You wanna come with? I'm sure you haven't eaten since before you got on the train, and I wanted to make sure Haru gets a healthy breakfast while he's still recovering, I can just make extra."

"Are you sure you want me to go?" Kimiko smiles slightly, hesitant in taking Makoto's answer.

"Of course! And besides, I don't want to leave you here by yourself while you're visiting! We'll only be there a few, enough to get Haru some food and medicine."

Kimiko sighs. "...Alright. You promise he won't hog you?"

"He's still rather sick, I'm sure he won't even want to see me."

"...And you're bringing me?..."

"Ah- n-no, I mean- he's not mad at me, I- I just...he says I worry too much, so he might be crabby, but he'll be nice to you." Makoto stutters reassuringly and grabs Kimiko's small hand in his. A habit he has from pulling Haru around, but Kimiko takes it as he's trying calm her nerves about seeing Haru for the first time in years and doesn't pull away as Makoto leads her towards Haru's house.

"Where are Haruka-san's parents that they can't do any of this, by the way?" Kimiko asks as Makoto gives up knocking on Haru's door yet again and just enters, sliding his shoes off with a rushed apology. Kimiko follows quietly in his footsteps. "Work?"

"Haru lives alone," Makoto explains as they enter, and Kimiko gasps at the sight of Haru sleeping on his couch wrapped in blankets. He looked sickly, even from across the room, and a bucket sat at his side in case he got sick. Kimiko visibly pales, and Makoto almost regrets bringing her. She surely hated him now. "I should wake him, but..." Makoto sighs, and starts towards Haru.

"I can do it," Kimiko says quietly, stepping further into the room. "You go get what you need for Haru and I'll wake him."

"You sure?"

"It can't be too difficult, can it?"

"Well, you are a stranger..."

"It'll be_ fine,_ Mako-kun, just go," Kimiko groans, pushing Makoto in the direction of what she hoped to be the kitchen.

Everything _was_ fine, as Kimiko had predicted, and Haru surprisingly remembered her the second he laid eyes on her.

"Kimiko, I heard you were in town." Haru says briefly, reaching for the mask that covered his mouth and nose to keep the germs from spreading, but Kimiko stops him.

"It's ok, you don't have to wear that. It's hot outside, and you're sweating enough." Kimiko says softly, and Haru retracts his hand. He was feeling a bit hot, now that she mentioned it, and he could feel the sheen of sweat sticking to his unbuttoned night shirt.

_Hm, strange...I don't remember unbuttoning my shirt..._

"Strange." Is all he says, rebuttoning. Kimiko blushes at his muscles, but tears her eyes away as Mokoto enters, carrying a beaker of medicine and a cup of water.

"What's strange?" Makoto asks.

"My shirt was buttoned when I went to sleep..." Haru mutters.

Makoto flushes as he hands Haru the medicine. "That is strange...drink this," He hands Haru the water as soon as he's downed the sickly sweet liquid, pulling a face. "Are you feeling any better?"

Haru stays silent, but Makoto knows the answer. No. He looked worse, in all honesty, and if he couldn't remember unbuttoning his shirt, he's definitely somewhat delusional. Makoto almost groans. _Just when I thought he was getting better..._

"I know, I expected as much. Sorry for asking." Makoto takes the finished cup from Haru and heads to the kitchen. "I'm going to get you and Kimiko some breakfast, neither of you have eaten yet."

Haru covers his smile at Makoto's mother-like worrying. "Ok."

* * *

><p><em>Day 2 - A little strange<em>

"Kimiko, would you like to visit Haruka with me?"

"I'd like that, but didn't you visit him last night as well? Wouldn't he be sick of you by now?"

"You obviously don't know Haru-chan, Kimi-san," Ran says.

"He's always with Nii-chan, especially when one of them is sick!" Ren finishes for his sister with an exited grin. "Haru just doesn't like to be treated like a child,"

"Unless it's by Onii-chan." Ran whispers in Kimiko's ear and she giggles.

"So you'd like to come?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Ok. We can head over after I drop the twins off at play group." Makoto says, and Kimiko nods.

The four finish their breakfast quickly and the twins run out the door.

"We know the way, Onii-chan! Just go to Haru-nii's!" Ran yells, trailing her younger twin.

"Fine, but I'm coming by after we leave Haru's to make sure you made it!" Makoto yells back, turning towards the proper set of stairs. Him and kimiko walk in silence for a minute.

"Haru-nii?.."

"He's like another brother to them," Makoto says, smiling, "It's only just recently came up though."

"I see." Kimiko looks up as they reach Haru's home and slide their shoes off as they enter.

"He's still asleep..." Makoto sighs. "Can you wake him again? I need to get him his medicine, and maybe call a doctor or something..."

"Alright. You go on, I'll get him." Kimiko walks ito Haru's living room as she did yesterday and shakes Haru lightly as she kneels by his side. His shirt was unbuttoned again, and pulled down his arms. It would have been off, if his elbows hadn't stopped it. Kimiko blushes. "Haruka-san? It's Kimiko, Makoto-kun and I are here, wake up please."

"Kimiko..." Haru sits tiredly, his voice scratchy.

"Hello. Makoto is getting you medicine, ok?"

Haru nods, and lets his eyes dall to his bare chest. His cheeks flush more than they already were and he pulls his shirt up, though he doesn't button it again.

"Are you feeling alright today?" Kimiko asks, trying to stifle the silence. Haru just nods. The silence continues on, until Makoto walks in, holding medicine and a cup of water like he had before.

"Ah, thank you very much. I'll tell Haru. Thanks, goodbye," Makoto hangs up his phone and drops the medicine into Haru's hand. He can feel the - almost - possessive _"who was that?"_ from Haru and smiles at him. "That was the doctor. I called since you're still not feeling better and told him your situation, and he told me to come pick up some antibiotics for you."

"...Ok," Haru says, and, taking the water, nods, "Thanks. I can go get them, though."

"No no," Makoto says instantly, "You're sick, I don't want you to have to do too much and over-exert yourself."

Haru huffs.

"It's for your own good, Haru." Makoto says. Kimiko wonders how Makoto doesn't seem phased by Haru's shirtlessness, but says nothing. As an afterthought, Makoto adds, "And I'm not babying you; I just want you to get better as soon as you can."

Haru huffs again, but stays silent.

"I'm going to get you breakfast now, be nice and talk to Kimiko, alright?"

"Makoto..."

"I know, I know, I'm doing it now, but she's come a long way and is choosing to spend time with you, so be nice."

Haru huffs again, but turns to converse with the smaller Tachibana girl.

* * *

><p><em>Day 3 - He Seriously Doesn't Know He's Doing This?<em>

"I'm off to Haru's!" Makoto yells, pulling his backpack over his shoulders.

"Ok, Makoto sweetie, but don't stay there and take care of him again! It's no use if you're missing just as much school as him!" Makoto's mother yells from the table. Kimiko stands from the table, excusing herself.

"Makoto-kun-" She says, stopping her cousin before he could leave. "Could- I mean, would it be ok if I went to school with you? I know I'm supposed to be on break and everything, but...I'll be here the whole day alone, and I'd rather be trudging through classes all day than sitting doing nothing."

Kimiko blushes at Makoto's surprised smile. "I'm sure it wouldn't be an issue, but I would have to ask my advisor...why don't you come with me and we can see? School's not a far walk," He says kindly. Kimiko nods.

"Auntie, uncle, I'm going with Makoto-kun!"

"Ok, sweetie, have fun!" Mr. Tachibana says without hesitation, waving kindly at Kimiko. "And if it's not too much trouble, please make sure Makoto actually goes to school today. He means well, but he often skips to take care of Haru when he's like this."

"Of course," Kimiko says, and she follows Makoto out the door.

/

"Haru! We're here!" Makoto yells, knocking. Nothing happens, and Makoto sighs. "I figured he'd still be sick..."

He pushes the door open.

"I'll wake him." Kimiko says, and Makoto flees to the kitchen to get Haru's medicine.

"Haruka-" Kimiko gasps at the sight of Haru as she steps in to wake him. He was completely shirtless now, body sheening with sweat, shirt covering his face. His blankets were strewn across the floor, and Haru lay motionless dangling half off the couch. The bucket she'd noticed the first day - that had been empty just yesterday - had a considerate amount of vomit in it. "Haruka-san, wake up," Kimiko hesitantly shakes Haru's arm.

"I can care for myself, Makoto," Haru groans, rolling over and turning his back to Kimiko. She raises an eyebrow._ This is new...he's delusional and thinks I'm..._

"Haruka, it's Kimiko," She says softly, shaking him again. Makoto enters. "Was he like this when you came to check on him last night?"

"No," Makoto says, setting the cup of water and the antibiotic pills on the table nearby. He shakes Haru. "Haru? You ok?"

"You need to go to school," Haru says with another groan.

"I know, I know, but I need to get you your medicine; I know you won't take it if I'm not here to make you, so I left a bit early today."

Haru groans.

"Kimi and I will get your homework for today, ok?"

Haru finaly rolls over again t o look at Kimiko. His eyes ask the silent question, and Makoto smiles at him as he grabs the pills and water. "She said she wanted to come along today, so I'm going to ask if she could shadow me while she stays. Now take your medicine, before we're late."

Haru pops the pills Makoto had given him and gulps them down with the water.

"Good. We'll be back to check on you after school, and I'll be around some time after dinner to get you fed. If you can, please get up and make something. Anything," Makoto fusses, standing from his kneeling position by the couch. Kimiko follows suit. "I don't want you to starve, and mom and dad won't let me leave early to check on you."

"Like most parents," Haru replies, grunting as he went back to sleep.

"Goodbye Haruka," Kimiko says quietly.

/

"Whaaaa, Haru-chan is _still_ sick?" Nagisa whines as they sit at their usual spot on the roof. He nudges his head into Makoto's arm. "He was gone_ three days_ last week! _And_ he had the whole weekend to get better!"

"I know, for some reason he's just getting worse." Makoto says.

"It's strange," Kimiko, who had been introduced to Nagisa Gou and Rei earlier, says quietly, taking a bite into the lunch Makoto was sharing with her - she'd left so quickly earlier she'd forgotten to even think about lunch. "He was fine yesterday morning, he was even speaking to me, and then he just took a turn for the worse."

"He didn't throw up at all in the duration of his sickness until today. It wasn't last night, because I was with him until late, so it had to have been early in the morning." It looks like Kimiko wasn't the only one to notice.

"Oh, you were with him all night? Naughty naughty, Mako-chan~" Nagisa giggles. Kimiko, who hadn't payed much attention to the state she found Haru in every time she went to check on him, looks up with a blush. It was very probable that Makoto's the one who's been stripping him._ He does check on Haru after dinner,_ She thinks to herself, _Without anyone with him...And he's there for long periods at a time..._

"N-nagisa! It's not like that, H-haru's-"

"Sick, I know, but you could let me dream at least, Mako-chan," Nagisa grumbles. Kimiko was confused now. _Let him dream?_

"What?" Rei beats her to the question.

"Oh yeah, you were gone at some _nerd_ thing-"

"Debate team is not_ nerdy,_ Nagisa-kun-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. You were gone when Mako-chan told me he liked Haru and asked for advice on how to confess." Nagisa says, "I just thought he'd done it already."

"Nagisa, you don't just go and blurt thing out about other people's love lives..." Makoto says sternly, but he doesn't deny anything the younger boy said.

"Sorry Mako-chan!" Nagisa says, but the giggle he adds to the end of his sentence proves he isn't. Kimiko studies Makoto carefully. _With my evidence and the fact that Makoto likes Haruka, maybe it _is_ him..._ She looks at Makoto's flushed, apologetic face as he apologizes for Nagisa being so straight forward, and_ yes_, he was indeed crushing on Haru, and _please_, don't tell Haru.

"Don't worry about it, Mako-kun," She says with a giggle that says_ no promises_, "I won't tell him."

_I still need evidence, though..._

* * *

><p><em>Day 4 - Operation: Get Makoto to Admit to Stripping Haruka<em>

"Mind if I come with again?" Kimiko asks as Makoto comes to the kitchen to make his lunch. Makoto nods.

"Not at all, I'll make-"

"I already made myself a bento, yours too. That lovely Gou-chan told me about the supplements you need for your diet, and your mom helped me find the ingredients, so you're good. We can go to Haruka's now and be at school a few minutes early." They'd arrived at Iwatobi just as the first bell rang yesterday.

"Oh," Makoto smiles thankfully at Kimiko and takes the small box from her. "Thank you, Kimi-chan."

"Of course, Makoto. You are letting me visit your school with you, it's the least I could do."

"Yes. Thank you again, though. Hopefully Haru will be able to join us today, he was looking better when I left last night. He even took a bath while I cooked his dinner."

"He...he got dressed again after, right?" Kimiko asks, suddenly remembering her new mission: get Makoto to admit to de-dressing Haruka.

"Of course he did, silly. And he wears his jammers into the bath anyways, if that's what you're worried about, so he wouldn't be fully naked even if he didn't." Makoto chuckles. Kimiko just sighs in relief. The way Haru's stripping had progressed he would actually be naked soon, and she was still staying with the Tachibanas for another week.

/

"Haru, I'm here, are you- you gotta be kidding me."

Kimiko immediately averts her eyes. "What?"

"He wore his jammers to bed again..." Makoto sighs, and Kimiko looks at Haru. He was uncovered again, blankets and clothes strewn over the floor, and he was almost literally soaking in his own sweat, his jammers the only thing covering his body and it looked as if they were to drop next.

"He looks like he's still sick..." Kimiko says, "Though, he looks better..."

"Mmhm," Is all Makoto says, forcing a smile on his face. "I just miss him."

_Miss him? You see him literally every day._

"You wake him and I'll get him his medicine?"

"Yep." Kimiko steps into the living room with a hesitant intake of breath. "Haru? Are you ok?" She shakes Haru lightly.

"Hmm," Haru groans as he sits, and, realizing his current state, blushes. He pulls the blankets from the floor and over his body. "Sorry."

"It's ok. Were you too hot or something?"

"I...don't remember." Haru admits.

"Hmm...strange." Kimiko tilts her head. Haru looks at her and starts to speak when Kimiko feigns a giggle. "Oh, sorry Haruka-san; I was just remembering something Nagisa-san was telling me yesterday. He said he watched a documentary or something of the sorts about this guy who kept doing things in his sleep. Cook, clean, take baths...it was apparently so common his roommate just accepted it, but it turns out a close friend of theirs, who had access to their spare key, was doing it all as a prank."

Of course, she was lying, but Haru seemed to believe it.

"Strange." Haru replies.

"Wouldn't it just be silly if that was the case?"

"I guess," Haru says. Then, with a thoughtful face, adds, "Makoto is the only one that knows how to get in if I don't answer the door though."

"Hmm.." Kimiko taps her chin.

"What are you guys talking about?" Makoto asks, stepping into the room with water and pills in his hands.

"Just some show Nagisa told me about while you were helping Rei-kun yesterday." Kimiko says rushedly, waving her hand. "Did you call the doctor again? It took you quite a bit."

"Actually, I was just putting a load of Haru's clothes in the wash; I don't know how he did it, but he's managed to dirty all his clothes. They're covered in either food, vomit, or drenched in sweat - I'm surprised you didn't sweat through your suit, Haru," Makoto jokes with a sheepish smile.

"I did."

"...Oh." Makoto sighs and drops the pills ito Haru's hand helplessly.

"But I'm definitely better," Haru says, trying to reassure Makoto. Normally, he'd use his eyes to convey his words, but Makoto's eyes were glued to the floor, his head down as if he were ashamed he couldn't do better.

"Haru-" Makoto's head snaps up and he grins widely at the smaller boy. "Y-you...you sure? I can call the doctor again if-"

"I'm fine. One more day won't hurt." Haru says with a blush. He remembers what Kimiko said about the television show and how someone might be stripping him in his sleep and flushes deeper. "You should go to school."

"R-right... We were just coming to check on you, is all."

Haru looks down, and the other boy smiles, knowing he was giving him a silent thank you.

"I just hope you're better tomorrow; we have practice at Samezuka after school. Rin will probably want to race again," Makoto says, as if trying to tempt Haru's body into getting better. Haru's brows raise, knowing his friends' tricks by now.

"He might." Haru says. Then, looking at the clock, says, "You guys'll be late if you stay any longer."

"Oh, shoot! And I thought we'd be early today," Makoto stands, and Kimiko follows suit. "See you later, Haru."

"Goodbye Haru-kun."

"Bye."

/

Haru sighs, closing his eyes for bed. He'd felt good enough to sleep in his own bed for once, and he'd taken a long bath when Makoto had left for school. Speaking of Makoto, he was still there, but he usually was. Haru never minds much, if the larger boy stays back to finish his homework in silence, or look something up on the internet he wouldn't be able to at his house- they _were_ best friends, after all.

But then Haru remembers his conversation with Kimiko and his eyes fly open. He shifts in bed, and eyes himself over. Pajama shirt and pants. Underwear- that, of course, Makoto had forced him to wear while he washed all of his suits. "Washing" them has been taking half a day now. He wonders if he should stay awake until Makoto leaves so he can pull the trunks out of the drier.

Too late. Makoto was already entering his room with a quick knock and a rushed apology. Haru clamps his eyes shut, feigning sleep.

"Sorry, Haru, I- oh. You're asleep." Makoto sounds exasperated, and Haru can tell he's trying to decide whether to wake him or not. "Well, goodnight, Haru."

Anyone who knew Makoto knew he was smiling his usual smile, an embarrassed blush probably donning his cheeks. The idea makes Haru smile softly, and he hides his face in his pillow as Makoto comes near.

He wonders, fleetingly, if Makoto would actually do such a thing as strip him in his sleep, but all that comes is a pat on the head and a hair ruffle. Then, with another_ "goodnight, Haru,"_ Makoto exits. Haru can hear the back door close softly and uncovers his face.

He sighs. That's how Makoto left almost every time he was over- with a pat on the head and an affectionate wave goodbye. He didn't know what he was expecting. Something...like Kimiko had said. Something that would explain why he'd been waking up half-naked the past few days.

But, nothing ever really happened the way he planned. Like, how he'd planned to confess to Makoto and then gotten sick before he had the chance.

* * *

><p><em>Day 5, What Actually Happened This Whole Time<em>

"Haru! Get ready, we're going to be late!" Makoto was at the bathroom door again, knocking lightly.

"We're always late," Haru can hear Kimiko say from behind the door. He sighs and shoves his head under the water. If he knew Makoto, he'd give up knocking and walk into the small room in 3...2...1...

"Sorry for barging in," Makoto says quickly, dropping his schoolbag by the door and crossing the tile floor quickly. "But I told you, Haru, we'll be late."

Haru breaks the surface with another sigh. "We always are," He says, copying Kimiko's words.

Makoto smiles as he realizes what he'd done. "Of course. But we should try to fix that," He holds a hand out for him to take, and he does, "Haru-chan."

"Drop the -chan," Haru replies automatically. Makoto laughs as Haru dries himself off.

"Alright, I'll try," Makoto says, but Haru knows he won't. "Just go get dressed; no mackerel today, though, because we actually are running late. Kimiko and I have apples, and I brought you one."

Haru doesn't say anything, he just brushes past a blushing Kimiko and heads to his room to change.

/

"Ne, Haru-chan is back in action!" Nagisa cheers, watching as Rin and Haru dive in the pool.

"Yeah, it's good to see him better." Makoto smiles at Nagisa.

"Bad idea, Makoto-senpai.." Rei mutters.

"Ohh, you're such a sweet boyfriend Mako-chan~" Nagisa nudges Makoto with his elbow.

"N-nagisa!" Makoto blushes furiously, his head switching between the blond and the pool. "Not so loud,"

"Ah, but you were supposed to tell him last night! You're saying you didn't?"

"Nagisa," Makoto warns. His head nods discreetly towards Haru and Rin, who were climbing out of the water, getting times from Ai.

"But Mako-chaaannn! You have to tell him! You have to!"

"I have to agree with Nagisa-kun, Makoto-senpai..." Rei mutters, pushing his glasses up her nose. "Keeping your feelings locked up like this is rather unhealthy..."

"You too, Rei?" Makoto groans, looking at Kimiko and Gou for assistance.

Kimiko just shrugs, and Gou nods. "I agree. It might start to affect your swimming, and I don't need that."

"What might affect his swimming?" Rin walks up, arm over Haru, and Makoto almost physically cringes. Rin, almost knowingly, drops his arm and stands next to his sister nonchalantly.

"Mako-chan keeping his feelings about Ha-rchnmnmh!" Rei covers Nagisa's mouth, holding his head against his chest, and laughing nervously over the blond's muffled yells of protest.

Haru's head tilts in confusion at Makoto's flushed face and at Nagisa and Rei's behavior. "Makoto?"

"Makoto-senpai is feeling under the weather, Haruka-senpai, we think he might've caught something from you and were discussing it just now." Rei says rushedly. "Really, you should take him home; I don't know if he can continue through practice,"

"I'm fine, Rei, there's no reason to lie." Makoto sighs in frustration. He knows they mean well, but they weren't being the least bit discreet. "Haru, may we speak after practice? Right now I think we should all focus on our swimming."

"Good idea," Gou says, "All of you! Get swimming right away, or I'll cut down practice tomorrow!"

Seeing everyone's look of true terror - even Rin's, though he didn't attend Iwatobi - Kimiko giggles.

"They really love swimming, don't they?" It wasn't really a question.

"Yes. They do." Gou replies, watching them fondly as they rush to the pool.

/

"You wanted to talk?" Haru asks. He and Makoto had just split from Nagisa and Rei, and were walking to their respective homes together.

"I'd hoped you'd forgotten," Makoto says, smiling lightly. He watches as Kimiko dances ahead of them, listening to music on her phone. "But I guess it can't be helped now."

Haru's head cocks to the side.

"I-I like you, and I have for a while." Makoto says quickly, covering his face immediately after. Haru can see through Makoto's outstretched fingers his cheeks were pure red, and he's sure his are too. "I understand if you don't feel the same way about me, and I'll never mention it aga-"

"Makoto." Haru interrupts Makoto quietly, and turns the larger boy towards him. "I like you too. I was going to tell you before I got sick." Makoto's hands are pulled from his face and Haru has to use his tip-toes to place a soft peck on his cheek.

"Oh."

"You could've just told me instead of whatever you were doing while I was sick..." Mutters Haru, hoping Makoto wouldn't hear. No such luck.

"Huh?"

"That wasn't you who's been taking my clothes off while I sleep?"

"What? No way, Haru, I-I'm not that kind of person-"

"I never said you were,"

"I-I didn't do it, but I know who has..." Makoto flushes at the admission.

"Who?" Irritation that Makoto hadn't told him about this flits through his brain for a second, but then he wonders if the brunet had a reason not to tell him and the feeling fades.

"...you."

"Huh?"

"Well, you know how you are when you're sick...you always get hot flashes...every night when I went to say goodbye, you're asleep, but a few nights ago you took off your shirt and layed back down- I figured you were too hot and too fatigued to say anything so I just said goodnight and left like usual. You're saying you had no idea?"

"Not at all," Haru admits, though he doesn't have to. Haru's eyes locked with Makoto's and convey it silently. He just wanted to fill the awkward silence. "But Kimiko said...it was just a theory, but it sounded possible..." He didn't know why he was rambling. Maybe it was because he'd kissed Makoto's cheeks not even five minutes ago. His legs were trembling.

Makoto chuckles. "I'm sure we'd _both_ enjoy ourselves better if you remember when I get you naked, ne?.."

Haru blushes. "Y-yeah..."


End file.
